There is a need for an improved electronic tracking and ranging system to account for RF signal variations due to RF signal attenuation from energy waves, such as electromagnetic energy, are being reflected off and being dissipated in surrounding areas. Present electronic tracking and ranging systems require a special calibration procedure or special settings so that a user can determine range or track an object within a given area or a given location. In addition, other problems with present electronic tracking and ranging systems for objects include the use of very fine timing intervals for accurate measurements, i.e., within a couple of nano-seconds, and inherent delays in a transponder response time and transponder variations with temperature changes may cause larger ranging variations than the time interval being measured. More recent systems apply interferometer principles to determine range with a single wavelength. The signal sources of both monitor and tracked units are stabilized either with highly stable reference oscillators or by reference to a common external source, such as the signal from an AM broadcast station or timing signals from global positioning system (GPS) satellites. Present use of direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) modulation is for increased power or better separation from other signals and the phase measurements are of the underlying carrier frequency to which the DSSS modulation is applied, thus the requirement for very precise internal frequency references or an external source of phase or timing reference. To achieve the desired range accuracy, such as within one or two feet, the wavelength is necessarily much shorter than the range, thus requiring some means to count the number of wavelengths adding to the portion of a final wavelength that is determined by phase relation. One such practical invention bypasses counting wavelengths by recording successive spatial distances, thus only relatively small range increments of change are required to be measured between measurement intervals. Thus, there is a need for an improved electronic tracking and ranging system that provides an improved solution to the above problems such as increasing accuracy of locating an object including a tracked unit, even when the transmitted signal is attenuated as well as provide other advantages over present tracking and ranging systems, including the ability to determine range without knowledge of prior positions and without need of external references, such as phase references from broadcast stations or timing references from global positioning system (GPS) or other sources. Pseudo random noise (PN) sequences used to generate direct sequence spread spectrum signals (DSSS) have the property that all shifted positions of the sequence will fail to correlate with the original sequence. This correlation is similar to the action of the random cuts on a key which only match the tumblers of a lock when positioned fully into the lock. The repetition rate of the PN sequence establishes a long period, which may be thought of as a long wavelength, and is comprised within the DSSS signal. Use of this long wavelength, comprised within the DSSS signal, together with any subsequences of PN code, the chipping rate inherent in the modulation, any further modulation of the DSSS signal, and the carrier to provide multiple wavelengths solves the problem of attaining the desired precision while measuring ranges at multiples of the carrier wavelength. The delays in present transponders is avoided in the present invention by correlating the retransmitted PN sequence with the received PN sequence at the tracked unit, thus the PN sequence received at the monitor unit is received as if it were reflected back from the tracked unit without delay.